kingsleysimsfandomcom-20200213-history
Titus Kingsley
He is the eldest son of Rohan and Jade, and a member of the Kingsley Family. He had the potential to be heir to the legacy family name but decided he wanted a quiet and private life. Biography As the third generation of the Kingsley family, he grew up with comfort and a big family. He was an active kid and but didn't have many friends due to being very introverted. He wrote stories early on and created imaginary friends to fill up his time. It wasn't until high school that he decided to be a professional writer. He started his first novel and sold a good amount of short stories. His name was growing and at a young adult he became a best-selling author. He met Yuki Bher at a club one day while hanging with his fellow writers, and they hit it off pretty quick. Despite her being much older than him, he proposed to her and got married in small ceremony. They decided to move out of his legacy home and into more secluded area in Windenburg, Yuki's home town to raise their child and continue his career as a writer. Personality When he was a child, he filled up much of his social time to himself and created a variety of imaginary friends. He was a creative child and that led him to be a fantasy writer. He is a passionate with his writing and dreams to have a library named after him. He is pretty active guy and very kind, but can be hot-headed every once in a while. He is a peruser of medieval and ancient history and loves to study the ruins in Windenburg. Relationship Relatives Denise/Damion Despite being half-related and an alien hybrid, they grew up pretty close and held no animosity towards each other. When Damion became Denise, he fully supported her transition and defended her if any bullies tried to mess with his family. Cassandra/Brothers Is best friends with his only sister who was an artist and both bounced ideas on their creative projects. He close with his two younger brothers, but not as close to his youngest due to him moving out when Oberan was just a baby. Parents Had a healthy relationship with both his parents, but was a little too overwhelmed with the huge mansion and the family legacy. Love Interest Yuki Bher Their relationship was platonic at first and both decided to just be friends, but it was not meant to be. Their passion for each other grew and the two fell in love. Yuki was saddened that she wished she was one generation younger but Titus reassures her that her age made no differnce to him. She avidly avoids children and always disliked them. When she found that she became pregnant, she became anxious and tense. Maybe hopefully her newborn son would change that. They married soon after and together they have one child. She is the younger sister to Candy Bher and the aunt of Vernon Bher, the husband of Cassandra Kingsley. Children Jazz